


Goodnight, To Padfoot

by Thepatient



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepatient/pseuds/Thepatient
Summary: Sirius' death. POV Remus





	Goodnight, To Padfoot

I watched as Sirius fell. One moment was stretched into a thousand moments. I did the only thing I could. I couldn't let Harry follow him, even though it was exactly what I wanted to do. I wanted to follow him. The one I had held onto for so many years, even when I thought he was the most awful human alive. I could not let him go. I watched as he fell, helpless as the one person I had ever loved fell away from me. It was hard to believe he had gone, there was no blood, no accident scene. Nothing for me to cling to. Not even a body for me to bury or a grave for me to cry by. Not that I will ever be much of a cryer. Even when James and Lily died I couldn't cry. I just sat, buried in my own pain and somehow that was worst. Now I sit, reliving it all. Over and over. I have lost everyone. His cousin keeps looking at me when she thinks I am looking away, she looks like him in the right light. Maybe, I can move on and forget. Everytime I close my eyes, he's there. Falling through the veil. He will be at peace finally. That's the only thought that keeps me going and allows me to plaster on my fake smile, time after time. Goodbye, to Padfoot. My oldest friend and soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the angst.


End file.
